Future Prospects
by Lilith VanDini
Summary: This story is a continuation of Author: SessRin2003's story, 'New Life' Years in the future, Rin and Kagome are actually Twin sisters. Kagome is a badass lawyer and Inuyasha works for his brother, Sesshoumaru, who took over their father's business. Rin Run's a bakery. Let's see where THIS future takes us, shall we? XD
1. A Continuation of the Story: New Life

A Continuation of SessRin2003's Story: **New Life**

I do NOT own the original idea of this Story. That Credit goes to SessRin2003. I am just picking up where she left off in 2005. Any idea's or direction that this story takes from this point on is my own POV and ARE my own ideas.

I have repeatedly tried to get a hold of SessRin2003 and ask permission to continue this story with no answer from them.

I cannot wait any longer. I NEED to know what happens next, so I'm moving forward. lol

A sum of SessRin2003's story: **New Life :**

Kagome and Rin Higurashi: Twin sisters, 25 years old. Kagome is a Divorce Attorney and Rin own's a bakery.

Sesshoumaru Tokugawa is a Daiyokai, living in the 21st century, the human age he goes by is 29. He is the CEO of the Yokai Corporation (A major technology company)

Inuyasha Tokugawa: Hanyou living in the 21st century, the human age he goes by is 27. Younger half-brother of Sesshoumaru, still lives's with his Father, Toga Tokugawa, Vice President of Yokai corporation.

Toga Tokugawa: (or, InuTaisho) Father to both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha and founder of Youkai Corporation. A DaiYoukai living in the 21st century, human years not listed (Now, In her story His name is just InuTaisho but, I did my own research and found out that InuTaisho's first name is actually Toga, and that's the name I like to go with.)

Izayoi Tokugawa: Age not listed, Wife of Toga, mother to InuYasha, stepmother to Sesshoumaru, House Wife.

Jaken: Age and last name unknown, Kappa demon, Personal Assistant to Sesshoumaru.

Sango Hiraikotsu: Age 26, Best friend of both Higurashi twins, Secretary to Kagome

Miroku Houshi: Age 27, Assistant to InuYasha

Kagura Tokugawa: Begins as Sesshoumaru's wife but they Divorce, wind demon, human age 28, ex-fashion model(how this happened, we do not know... lol)

Jake Anderson: InuYoukai (Brown Dog Clan) 30 years old, CEO of BDC Entertainment Corporation and long-time family friend of the Tokugawa's

So, basically what happens in SessRin2003's story is:

Sesshoumaru find's out that his wife, Kagura is cheating on him and want's a divorce. His friend know's this kickass Divorce Attorney and set's up a business dinner for them to discuss the situation. But, Kagome has already made plans with her sister, Rin. Instead of canceling plans with her sister, Kagome has her come along. Rin show's up at the bar before Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Mutal friend, Jake. She sits next to a handsome gentleman, not knowing that he's the person her sister is going there to meet for business or even that the business meeting is happening in the first place. They sit and talk, have a few drinks, Sesshoumaru is a total jerk and Rin kind of hates him at first.

Rin has to leave because she needs to be up early for work the next day. As she is leaving Sesshoumaru notices these sketchy guys whispering and following Rin out of the bar. He follow's them and saves her from me being raped. She is knocked out in the process so, he has his driver pick them up and he takes her back to his place.

Her clothes are torn and bloody so he summons a female made to undress and bath her. She sleeps the whole night and most of the next day. She wakes to Find Sesshoumaru in bed with her, holding her protectively. She tries to get up and leave saying that she needs to go to work but, Sesshoumaru insists that she stay and sleep, telling her that it's all been taken care of. She falls back to sleep and sleep's until she is rudely awakened by, none other than, Sesshoumaru's estranged and evil wife, Kagura.

Kagura screams at her, calling her a whore and throws her from the bed breaking her leg and knocking her out cold. (I mean Jesus, this girl can't catch a break)

Sesshoumaru returns home to be greeted by a frantic Jaken and his Crazy soon to be ex-wife Kagura screaming about how it's her house too and He can't just make her leave.

Sesshoumaru call's Kagome who arrives with Divorce papers and police in tow. Apparently Kagura was already married to someone else the whole time, which made her marriage to Sesshoumaru null and void. But, it's also considered fraud and she is arrested. Thus, Sesshoumaru is Married no more.

As soon as everyone is gone, Sesshoumaru run's upstairs to find his room demolished and an unconscious Rin on the floor. He uses his sword to mend her leg and takes her to the bath to scrub off the blood and Kagura's scent, which is where you find me, continuing this lovely story. XD


	2. The Damn String of Fate

_A Continuation of Author: SessRin's Story, 'New Life'_

 **Future Prospects**

 **Chapter 6: New Beginning's**

After healing Rin's leg, Sesshoumaru picked the naked girl up. Cradling her bridal style in his arms, he took her into his private bathroom. He laid her down on the chase that was set next to the oval shaped, jacuzzi style tub.

For a moment his eyes ran over the girl's body, taking in every curve, every dimple, every feature. Sesshoumaru bit his lip as he inhaled deeply. "Damn..." He whispered under his breath. His penis throbbed and his heart started to race, winding him a bit.

He turned from her quickly, shaking his head and grabbing his throbbing penis painfully. He forced his body to regain control of itself as he turned the faucets of the tub to start filling it with water. He dumped some bath salts, bubble bath, and lilac petals in, making a nice bubbly lather on the waters surface.

Sesshoumaru undressed slowly, stealing glances of the unconscious and beautifully naked girl on his chase. He couldn't understand it. She was a human woman but, he was totally captivated by her. And it wasn't just that she was a beautiful and nude woman just lying there for the taking. He wanted, no... _**Needed**_ to know her. He _needed_ to know _everything_ about her and _**everything**_ she _thought_ and _felt_. There was just _something_ about her, he was so drawn to her. It was really starting to get to him. His inner yokai was howling and clawing at him from deep within. Desperate to be released, something he hadn't experienced in some time. He had, long ago, tamed his inner beast. But, now... It seemed... He was losing control... Sesshoumaru's inner Yokai was taking over.

Once his clothes were off, he walked slowly over to Rin, towering, with his massive height, over the woman. Like a carnivore over its prey.

He picked the girl up again, positioning her so that her back was pressed up against his bare chest and stepped into the bubbling bath tub.

Sesshoumaru slid slowly, down into the water. Placing Rin in-between his legs, her back and head resting gently against his stomach and chest.

He sat still for a moment, his clawed hands resting just beneath Rin's plump breasts. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes momentarily. Taking in the peace and quiet of their solitude. The warm water relaxing his tight muscles and melting away the stress of the day's events.

Sesshoumaru sighed out, so relieved that his divorce from that evil witch was finalized.

That unbearable woman was finally out of his life for good. _'What a fucking mistake...'_ He thought to himself. But, it was finally over, he never had to see her again. Never had to fight with her again, never had to... _'Be hurt... Again..'_ This thought didn't sadden him, though. He was just so happy to be so close to this human woman. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed, so at ease. Like nothing could ever go wrong again. It felt like he was floating.

 _'Maybe the water is a bit too hot..'_

He had decided, however, the moment he found _his_ Rin, beaten by Kagura, that he was no longer going to concern himself with the _'whys'_ or _'what ifs'._

For the moment, he wasn't going to try and understand his fixation on this small, human woman. He was just going to enjoy whatever moments she would allow him to steal from her. And he felt a strong urge, from deep within, to spend every waking moment with her.

It felt good to release himself. To just have zero fucks about it and just be able to say _"This is what I want and I'm going to fucking take it."_ He felt liberated. Completely free for the first time in his life. He just let go of all of it. All restraint and all barrier's gone.

When Sesshoumaru found out about his wife's betrayal, he felt like he was about to have a mental breakdown. He felt so lost and so wounded. But, when he saw that girl at the bar, it was like a cleansing wave washed over him. From that moment on, all he could think about was _Rin._

 _'Must be that string of fate...?'_

Sesshoumaru's eye's opened at this thought. He looked down at the unconscious woman pressed against his naked skin. The bubbles and lilac petals floating gently around them. Only Rin's head, neck and the very top of her breasts were visible from beneath the bubbly water.

He inhaled deeply. She really was just so fucking beautiful. _'Flawless...'_ He thought to himself as he ran his clawed hands slowly down her soft, curved body. The more he felt, the harder his throbbing penis got.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, biting his lip, trying desperately to concentrate on the task at hand. The poor, beaten girl reeked of Kagura and that just would **not** do. He had to scrub her clean, rinse off that evil witches residue. He **never** wanted to smell her scent again and surely didn't want his most prized _possession_ to be tainted by her.

 _'Prized possession?...'_

He returned one clawed hand to just beneath her chest, holding Rin in place as he reached for a sponge with his free hand.

Sesshoumaru began cleaning Rin, starting with her arms, down to her neck, her collar bones, her chest... He stopped for a moment, realizing that his sponge clad, clawed hand was gently caressing rin's breasts. He was cleaning her, there was a purpose, which was not sexual, to this ritual of his but... Damn... He wanted her. Wanted to take her right then and there.

He had to _**focus**._

He continued to wash Rin, gently scrubbing away the awful scent of Kagura.

When he was finally finished, Sesshoumaru released the sponge, just letting it float about. He replaced his free hand beneath her breast, pulling the girl further into him.

Sesshoumaru rested his head against Rin's, taking in the scent of her hair, listening to her sleeping breaths. He was so at ease, so relaxed, the arousal couldn't even break through this wall of comfort he had built from holding the girl.

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep and peaceful slumber. His clawed hands never releasing their grip on Rin. Even in his sleep he contained his possessive hold on her.

Never knowing the impact this small, human woman would have on him.


	3. The Lion and His Lamb

**The Lion and His Lamb**

Rin groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a pounding headache and she was freezing. She couldn't remember where she was and had no idea what was going on.

Her hand flew to her forehead and she immediately closed her eyes again. Her head really did hurt. This action caused cold water to splash in her face, shocking her fully awake. Her eyes shot back open and she coughed out some water.

Panic started to take over as she took in her surroundings. She was naked in a pool of water in a room she had never seen before. The walls of the room were blood red with gold trim, and it wasn't a pool but, a bathtub. The tub was full to her chest with what looked like lilac petals and extremely cold water.

 _'What the hell is going on...'_

Rin tried to stand, she needed to find clothes and get the fuck out of there. But, her whole body was numb from the water and something was holding her tightly in place.

She froze, completely beside herself with fear. She leaned back, pressing up against something warm and firm. She tilted her head back slowly, heart pounding, breath hitched, and looked up at her capture.

Her heart continued to race but, her fear subsided as she took in the beautiful, sleeping face of Sesshoumaru. But, that dissipated fear was soon replaced by pure rage. She realized that the thing holding her down was the clawed hand of Sesshoumaru, just beneath her naked breasts.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled angrily as she squirmed in his grip, trying to free herself. A low growl rumbled up Sesshoumaru's chest, vibrating against Rin's naked back. A scowl took over his features and his grip tightened on his prey.

Rin's eyes widened and slight fear took hold again as she felt the rumbling in Sesshoumaru's chest. _'What the fuck was that...?'_

But, he wasn't going to win that easily. Rin narrowed her eyes, no longer worried about foolish embarrassment. She twisted herself in his grip, straddling Sesshoumaru's lap. Her bare breasts pressed up against his chest, his claw clasped hands now gripping her lower back.

Briefly, as she repositioned herself to face him, Rin's virgin slit slid across Sesshoumaru's hardening member. Rin hadn't noticed this, however, given the fact that most of her body was numb due to the cold water.

 _'How fucking long have we been in this bath?'_

Rin placed her small, human hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, pulling herself up his wet body. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his ears. She furrowed her brow. _'They're pointed...'_ She slid a hand up his neck and to one of his pointed ears, rubbing the tip of it. "Hmm.."

This could wait, she didn't have time for his mysteries. Not now, "Sesshoumaru." She said again. Her voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom and directly into Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing.

He stirred again, another growl rumbling up between their tightly pressed together bodies. His honey colored eyes opened only slightly, not really focused on anything. "What...?" He said, irritation coating the word.

Sesshoumaru wasn't accustomed to being woken up or bothered in general. People usually feared him and left him completely alone. The fact that someone would dare wake him from such a peaceful slumber highly fucking irritated him. He hadn't slept so deeply in such a long time and for a few moments, the previous night's events had vanished.

The memory came rushing back quickly, though. The sight of the angry human woman glaring up at him clawed at his senses. He realized he was really cold too and was clutching tightly onto something soft.

His eyes widened and he woke fully. "Rin?" He questioned.

Rin stared at him for a moment, becoming more and more annoyed every second. She was freezing and her head was killing her. "I've been trying to wake you for some _time_." She said, unable to hide her irritation with him.

Sesshoumaru simply smiled. Amused with the angry woman who was naked on his lap. Rin scowled at him as she tried, yet again, to pull herself up and away from him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly at the woman's naivety. He tightened his grip on her, smashing their bodies roughly back together.

His penis hardened again as he did this. His inner yokai howling from deep within to be released. His throbbing, growing member rubbing up against Rin's exposed privates before being pressed in between their bodies.

Rin's eyes widened as she felt this arousing sensation. Her heart began to race and fear and anger started to take over completely.

Before she could do or say anything, however, Sesshoumaru leaned down, capturing her mouth with his own. A deep and passionate kiss bore into Rin.

Rin's eye's widened even more, completely taken aback by this conduct. _'How dare he... What the fuck is up with this guy?'_ They barely knew each other and here they were, naked, in a bathtub, kissing.

 _'Seriously, what the hell...'_

Rin pushed against his chest as hard as she could, resulting in nothing but egging him on even further. Sesshoumaru began rubbing and kneading her butt cheeks, spreading and pulling them open and closed. The more he touched her, the more aroused he became. Deep rumbling growls started vibrating between their bodies. But, these vibrations were different, no longer angry, but... More like a purr.

Rin was curious about this rumbling and really wanted to get some clothes on but, her eyes closed and she stopped protesting. As if under a spell, her own arousal began to take over and replace her anger. Sesshoumaru's passion poured into her like warm sake, filling and intoxicating her.

 _'Damn him...'_

Sesshoumaru's tongue entered Rin's mouth and her tongue followed suit. Soon they were vigorously making out, hand's rubbing, kneading and pulling on each other's bodies.

Sesshoumaru took this as an acceptance of defeat and his hands slid further down, rubbing gentle circles from her ass to her ever swelling pleasure bud.

Rin's eye's shot open at this sensation, she liked it... Too much. She pulled away from his kiss and before she could think, or stop herself, she smacked Sesshoumaru. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. The smack echoed through the room and they both froze, his hand still on her bare privates and her glaring up at him.

Sesshoumaru had a look of pure shock on his face. _'Had I misread a signal somewhere?... These humans can be so fickle...'_ He stared the girl down, his cheek stinging from her tiny slap, his member throbbing and twitching against her stomach.

Rin glared up at him. She was about to slap him again, furious with herself for being so seduced by him.  
For letting her guard down, and furious with him for being so goddamn forward and manipulative. He had no tact at all.

"Let me go. NOW." She said angrily.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, he circled his fingers around her swollen pleasure bud once more before slowly and reluctantly sliding his clawed hands up her soft, curved body. He raised his hands off her and out of the water, holding them up as if at gunpoint.

The sensation of his fingers playing with her privates sent shivers through her entire body, like an electric shock. A soft sigh passed her lips but, the angry scowl remained.

"For some reason... I like you." She said as she stood. Water dripping down her curvy, naked body.

"But, I'm saving myself for marriage." She added as she climbed out of the tub, grabbing the towel that was hanging nearby. She covered herself quickly, relieved to have a shield between her and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched her, completely captivated by this small, human woman. His inner yokai totally ravenous for her. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. Not even with his ex-wife.

"Then marry me." He blurted out as he stood from the cold bath. Water and lilac petals running down his tall, muscular body.

Rin turned to him, cheeks blushing and face in total shock.

"Ww-what?" She stuttered.

"Marry me." He demanded again, stepping out of the bathtub, standing completely naked before her. His penis erect and slightly swaying with his movement.

Rin glanced down at it, taking a mental note of his massive size. Her vaginal muscles twitching at the thoughts that ran through her mind. She turned away from him quickly.

"We...We don't even know each other." She said, walking back into his room in search of her clothes. She needed to get the hell out of there, needed to clear her head, needed to get to work...

Sesshoumaru hastily grabbed a towel and followed after her. He didn't know why but, his inner yokai, his very essence was going crazy inside him. _'We cannot lose her... We must have her... She is the one...'_ His inner-self was actually speaking to him no less.

"So what?" He questioned, sitting on his bed, watching her get dressed. Rin didn't look at him as she clasped her bra and pulled her dress over her head. "I feel like, when you marry someone, you should definitely get to know them a little bit first." She answered, slightly amused by his ignorance. He was acting like a spoiled child whose toy had just been taken from him.

"We can get to know each other later." He persisted, confused by her refusal. How could she not feel the same overwhelming connection that he felt?

 _'Baka humans...'_

Rin sat down next to him, turning to face him and crossing her arms. "No." She said.

Sesshoumaru's inner yokai howled at her defiance. Her disobedience was really starting to get to him. "Why the hell not?" He questioned again, his feature's annoyed. For a second, Rin could have sworn his eye's flashed red...

Rin sighed out, she couldn't wrap her head around this guy. "How do you know you would even be able to love me? You know nothing about me. What if you find you really hate me?" She asked as she cocked a brow at him.

Sesshoumaru scowled at her, suppressing a growl. "Impossible." He said, "I can't explain it, I just know. You're the one I've been searching for and I've been searching a long time... I just know." He added, laying a hand across her thigh.

His eyes were intense. He was so serious, so desperate.

Rin's eyes widened, she just couldn't believe this guy. "Well... I don't know you or what I want." She said slowly as she placed her small human hand over his large clawed one. "But... I have to admit... I feel drawn to you as well." She added, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Rin's eyes widened. Heart racing, her hand shot up instinctively. She placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's lips, stopping his advance. A growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lip's and he lightly bit one of her fingers.

Rin yelped and grabbed her hand back, scowling at him. "What the hell is all this growling and biting about anyway?" She demanded to know. "It's like you're some sort of animal or something." She said, half angry at him for biting her, half curious.

"That's because I am some sort of animal," Sesshoumaru answered. Bearing his fangs in a devilish grin.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Rin asked. _'Oh great, he's gorgeous and successful and totally into me... But, of course, he's a fucking nut job.'_ She thought to herself as she surveyed him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, standing up and turning his back to her. "I'm not crazy, I'm a DaiYokai." He said, knowing exactly how that would sound to a human. He would have to show her and he didn't want to scare her off.

He didn't know why but, his inner self, his true self, his inner yokai could not afford to lose her. "Perhaps you are right. We should get to know each other." He said, his voice salty with defeat.

He turned to her, his eyes intense again. "But, mark my words, Rin... You will be mine." He said, completely sure of himself. As if stating a fact.

Rin was taken aback by this, yet, oddly flattered. She smiled sweetly at him. "I can't wait to see how you manage that one." She retorted as if daring him. She stood and turned on her heel, heading toward the door. She turned her head to the side but, did not look at him. "I'm not as great as you seem to think I am."

And with that, she was gone.

Sesshoumaru stared after her, everything in him wanted to grab her and lock her back within his embrace, never letting her go. He had to get a grip, had to control these inhuman urges he had. She wasn't like him. Human's were fragile and fickle beings whose lives burnt up like matches, blinding and quickly over.

He had lived a long and fruitful life of solitude. Even the times he had spent with his now ex-wife, he remembered feeling alone, constantly chasing the next high, searching desperately for something. He had just never been able to pinpoint what exactly it was that was missing, what he was searching for.

Money, drugs, women... He'd done it all, had it all and none of it satisfied him. Never.

But, when he saw that woman in the bar, he knew. Countless centuries of traveling, of fighting and clawing and howling and searching... But, in that moment, sitting next to that woman in that bar, he knew.

He had finally found what he'd been searching for. The missing piece to his puzzle. He could not afford to lose her. He felt like he would burst into flames if she slipped through his grasp. He would not allow it.

 _'She will be the death of me... I'm sure of it. But, damn it... It will be a fun ride...'_

 **Back At The Bakery:**

Rin walked through the bakery doors with a heavy sigh. She was greeted by an employee. "Rin-san! Thank Kami! Your sister has been blowing up our phone for 2 days now! I'm glad to see you are alright." The young girl at the front counter was frantic.

Rin smiled weakly at her. "Sorry Nani, I've not been feeling well, took a few day's off." She replied.

Nani looked curiously at her. "But... Rin-san.. You live above the bakery..." She said quietly. Clearly not buying Rin's story.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes... You're quite right. But... I... I was so ill I decided to stay with a friend. I would have stayed with Kagome but, we all know how she gets." Rin blurted out quickly, hoping Nani would buy the lie and lay off her.

Nani nodded, "Ah, yes... That makes sense." She said, going back to the checklist on her clipboard. "Well" She started without looking up, "Sales have been good, very little waste. I hope you're feeling better, boss." She said, checking things off her list.

Rin sighed in relief. "Yes... Much better..." She lied again as she started up the stairs to her loft above the bakery. She needed aspirin and clean clothes, not to mention the fact that she had 20 missed calls and 12 messages from Kagome.

Should she tell her sister the truth, or just lie to pacify her?

Rin took her clothes off, sprawling down on her bed naked. She sighed again, she just couldn't seem to keep her clothes on lately. She shook this thought from her head as she dialed her twin sister's number, almost bored with the ringing.

"Rin-chan, where the HELL have you been?" Kagome yelled through the phone, not even a hello. "Kagome, I am a grown ass woman and I do not have to answer to you," Rin yelled back before hanging up.

She sat up on the edge of her bed, tossing her phone behind her. "There, Kagome, check." She said aloud to herself. "Now for clothes and aspirin."

Rin felt quite liberated after telling her sister off. It was odd for her to be MIA for 2 day's but, she was correct in the fact that she was a grown ass woman and did not have to answer to her. And she wasn't going to anymore. Rin was going to do whatever the hell she wanted to.

 **Later That Night:**

It was late. Rin had just closed the bakery for the night and was heading upstairs when a knock at the door caught her attention. She did not turn, she merely yelled behind her with a wave to whoever it was, "Sorry, we're closed." and took another step up the stairway.

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru's voice rang through her ears like a bell, hitting her very core and rattling her entire body. Rin's eye's widened. She gulped as she slowly turned around.

Between some dark distance and a locked glass door was Sesshoumaru. A single rose in hand and a wicked grin on his face.

Rin walked slowly to the door but did not open it. She merely stared up at his beautifully sculpted face. She didn't have to open it, did she? No. She did not. And maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would just turn around, ignore him and go to bed like she had planned.

Sesshoumaru sensed her enternal struggle and chuckled down at her. "You're cute when you're indecisive." He said through the glass. "Let me in." He added, his smile fading. "Don't make me stand outside all night, I think it's going to rain, and I'm not leaving." He added.

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed, unlocking the door and walking away from him, up the stairs and out of sight.

Sesshoumaru locked the door behind him and followed Rin up the stairs, a curious look on his face as he took in the sight's and smells of the bakery.

Rin pulled her hair out of the high bun it was in, took her pants off and changed into a baggy T-shirt. All the while not saying a word to Sesshoumaru. She didn't even care that he was watching her change, after all, they had nearly had sex the night before.

Sesshoumaru watched her closely, taking in every feature of her curved body. He had already memorized every inch of her but, he would never grow old of actually seeing it.

Rin plopped down on her bed and laid back, her bare legs and panties fully visible to Sesshoumaru as he stood over her.

"You're hovering." She said, annoyed. "Sit or something." She added with a yawn.

Sesshoumaru put the Rose on her nightstand and laid on her bed alongside Rin. He too was tired and very happy to be close to her again. He propped his head up on one hand, the other he used to caress her cheek. "I missed you." He said.

Rin turned to look at him, nuzzling his hand without even thinking about it. She was surprised by her own actions but, too tired to analyze them at that moment.

She looked into Sesshoumaru's eye's, taking him in. She was so tired and the day had been very stressful. There was something about his presence that relaxed her. She had to admit, he had an effect on her.

Rin sighed in defeat. "I've thought about you all day." She admitted.

Sesshoumaru smirked in triumph. His prey was already falling right into his hands.

Rin returned his smirk with a glare. "It isn't funny, Sesshoumaru." She said, looking away from him.

"I don't think it's funny." He said, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her into him. "I just like winning." He added, chuckling into her hair.

Rin curled into him. He was big and warm, like a blanket and she was so tired. She buried her face into his chest and breathed him in, closing her eyes. He smelt amazing too. Other than his huge ego, and tactless arrogance, this guy was the perfect catch. Maybe she could train him... ((I literally LOLed IRL when I typed that last sentence))

"Who said you're winning?" Rin asked into Sesshoumaru's chest. "Maybe you're falling into _my_ trap." She said, drifting in and out of sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared off into the darkness. He hadn't considered this. What if he was? Was that the reason for his inner yokai's change? Was he actually the one losing? _Was_ he the one being trapped?

He thought about this for a while as he listened to Rin sleep against his chest. He decided then and there. "I don't care even if it _is_ true. I will allow myself to be defeated by you." He whispered into her hair. Rin sighed out and curled further into him as she slept.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the girl. Death himself couldn't pry her from his arms.


	4. Rin's Choice

**Rin's Choice**

Next morning:

Death himself may not have been able to pry Rin from Sesshoumaru's arms but, Kagome was another story entirely.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Kagome screamed, smacking Sesshoumaru with her purse.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open as a loud and angry growl rumbled up his chest and through his bared fangs. He scooped Rin up in a blur, jumping to his feet holding the girl protectively to his chest. He hadn't had time to sense Kagome and he was ready to rip her fucking head off. His eye's flashed red and jagged pink stripes appeared on his wrists and cheeks.

Kagome jumped back, not fully understanding the animalistic Sesshoumaru that stood before her, holding her twin sister captive. "What the fuck, Sesshoumaru...?" She said, her brain desperately trying to make sense of what her eyes were witnessing.

Rin was just laying there in his arms, staring up at Sesshoumaru. She took in the stripes, the glowing eyes, those fangs and the growling. Suddenly her hand reached up and rested on two of the jagged pink stripes across his cheeks. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. It was a question.

The feel of Rin's touch brought Sesshoumaru crashing back to Earth. His eye's turned back to their normal honey hue, his stripes faded and his angry growling turned to a soft purr.

He looked down at her. "Rin," he said, his expression stoic and indifferent again. His brain was in overdrive, desperately trying to think of a lie or an excuse to explain his strange behavior and appearance.

Kagome walked forward without warning, grabbing Rin's wrist and wrenching her out of Sesshoumaru's arms, standing in between Rin and Sesshoumaru protectively.

"Kagome! What the hell? Let go of me now!" Rin protested, trying to pull her wrist from Kagome's clutches. But, Kagome ignored her twin sister, never taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck are you?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru glared down at the baka Ningen before him. A few hundred years ago, he would've killed this woman for interfering with him and his mate... _'Mate?...'_ Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, these human women were becoming quite bothersome. Kagome especially. "Release Rin and I will try and explain myself." He simply said, taking a single step forward, holding out his clawed hand to Rin.

Rin looked at him from over Kagome's shoulder. "Seriously Kagome, let me go." She insisted again.

But, Kagome wasn't budging. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the fuck is going on and what you were doing here with my sister. And you're both fucking nuts if you think I'm going to allow whatever this is between the two of you to fucking continue." She said, determined to keep control over the situation.

Sesshoumaru laughed menacingly and took a few more steps towards the girls. "You are confused." He stated, licking one of his fangs. "I am not asking. You will release her immediately or..." Sesshoumaru stopped, his eye's meeting Rin's.

"Or you'll what?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is that a threat?" She asked, a lawyer-ish smirk crossing her features.

"You are not in control here," Sesshoumaru said simply, ignoring her questions. "Rin is."

Kagome scoffed at him and decided she had had enough of his foolishness. "Come on Rin, you're coming home with me **now**." She said, pulling her sister to the door.

Sesshoumaru let out another growl, his eye's flashing red again but, didn't make a move. He knew he couldn't kill this woman, no matter how irritating she was. Not if he wanted Rin's trust. He rooted himself to the spot but, every fiber of his youkai being wanted to slit Kagome's throat in this moment.

Rin suddenly yanked her wrist away from Kagome, an angry scowl on her face as she back away from her sister and into Sesshoumaru who instinctively wrapped his clawed hands around her waist, ceasing his growling but keeping a close eye on Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened at her sister's disobedience. "Rin, come with me _now_. There's obviously something **wrong** with this guy." She demanded.

Rin's face was becoming more and more contorted with anger at her sister. She knew Sesshoumaru's behavior was abnormal and threatening and that she should be afraid, but she just wasn't. And she wasn't going to be pushed around or controlled by anyone ever again. She was done. In an instant, the bond between twin sisters was severed. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Rin began, placing a small hand over one of Sesshoumaru's larger ones. "My life is not up to you. This is where I want to be and this is where I am staying. Go home Kag." She finished, staring her sister down with daggers in her eyes.

She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She didn't know what was up with Sesshoumaru but, she knew, without a fucking doubt, that this is where she belonged. With him. By his side and she wasn't going to allow anyone or anything get in the way of that. She couldn't explain it just yet but, there was definitely something about this guy. She thought briefly, that she must be falling for him, but that thought didn't linger. "Go," she said again. "And I want my fucking key back," she added.

Kagome was beside herself. She couldn't understand what was happening. She glared at the pair before throwing her sisters key down on the floor. She gave Sesshoumaru one last glare as she said "This isn't over" before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru sighed out, releasing his grip on Rin. He sensed a change in her mood as her sister left and with all the commotion, his senses were too foggy to pinpoint what she was thinking. He took a step back from her and sat on the bed. "Damn it..." He said, more to himself than to her. His face hidden in a clawed hand.

Rin turned to stare at him. She wasn't afraid, more like confused and deeply curious. She watched him for a moment before closing the distance between them. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she put both her small hands on either side of his face. Pushing his hand away and pulling his gaze to hers.

Sesshoumaru's eye's widened and he stared at her in utter shock. No one had ever touched him so freely, he hadn't expected it. Rin never did what he expected. She was going to keep him busy for a long, long time. Rin stared into his honey colored eyes, searching for something. Sesshoumaru's hands moved on their own, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Are you... _You_... Again?" Rin finally asked. Sesshoumaru knew her meaning and his brow furrowed. "Both are... _Me_." He answered, irritated with this situation.

Rin nodded. "I see... So, you are definitely an Inu Daiyoukai..." She said, still searching his eyes. "The markings, the fangs, the glowing red eyes... Pointed ears... You're out of date notions and ridiculous possessiveness... It's like something straight from the mythology books..." Rin said but, it was more like she was thinking aloud. Making sense of all his oddities. "It all makes much more sense now." She finished, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, sounding a bit wounded, knowing how this worked. Human's and youkai just didn't mix.

Panic took hold of Rin and her breath hitched. His words echoed in her brain. She couldn't understand why just yet but, she couldn't lose him. She leaned in quickly, pulling his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru fell backward with her, holding Rin to his chest. Rin released his mouth, resting her forehead on his cheek.

"You have things to explain and at some point, we have to apologize to Kagome." She said, stroking his cheek again.

Sesshoumaru growled at the sound of Kagome's name passing Rin's lips. "I don't care," Rin said, cutting his growl short. "She is my sister and I refuse to lose either of you. You'll both just have to learn how to share me."

Sesshoumaru accepted defeat but was unhappy about it. He wasn't accustomed to being told what to do and did not like it. But, if he didn't want to lose her, he had no choice. "Fine." He said. "But, I want you to come stay with me for a while."

Rin's eye's met his and she was about to protest when he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's a compromise." He stated. He wanted her close.

Rin nodded slowly. "Fair enough. I'm still not having sex with you, though." She said, sitting up on top of him and crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes, yes, marriage and all that. No matter. You will marry me eventually." He said with a smirk.

"You're awfully sure of yourself," Rin said, amused by his overwhelming arrogance.

Sesshoumaru rolled Rin off of him and stood up, stretching. "Well, we need breakfast. You should pack a bag while I call my driver." He said, smirking at the disheveled girl on the bed, realizing she was still pantsless. "You should definitely put some clothes on too. You can't go out looking like that." He added, laughing at her as he walked into the other room and dialed his phone.

Rin stared after him for a moment, then looked down at her bare legs. A blush spread across her cheeks. She hadn't had time to process anything because of Kagome. She totally forgot about pants...

Rin moved quickly, changing her undergarments, pulling a navy blue skirt and a pink tank top on. Sesshoumaru re-entered the room, sliding his phone into his pocket and stopped in the doorway. He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her. _'Damn_ , _she is gorgeous...'_

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's suitcase and lugged it down the stairs with ease, Rin on his heels. She locked the door to her loft and turned to Nani who had just arrived for her shift. "Nani, I'm taking some time off. You're in charge." She said with a smile.

"But... Didn't you just return from a break?" Nani asked, looking past Rin to Sesshoumaru, her brow cocked and an accusing smile on her face.

Rin ignored this, smiled and walked after Sesshoumaru. "Bye, Nani."

A black limo pulled up just as the pair walked out of the bakery. Sesshoumaru opened the door for Rin, ushering her inside. "Wow..." Rin said, taken aback by how nice the car was. "Just how much money do you have?" She asked in awe.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, closing the door as he sat next to her. "Enough." He answered. "I'm actually thinking about selling a few businesses or letting my brother take control of them..." He said mainly to himself. Now that he'd all but won the game, he would want to spend as much time with Rin as humanly possible.

 _'Humanly...'_ The lifespan of humans was so short, it would be over before he knew it. He tried not to think about this but, it was an unavoidable thought and a crushing one at that.

Rin took a few moments to absorb his words. _'Businesses... As in, plural.'_ "How many businesses do you own?" She inquired, unable to hide the shock in her tone.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a smirk. "Curious about how much of an asset I am?" He chided her.

Rin scoffed, folding her arms. "I don't care if you own all the businesses in Japan. Make's no difference to me..." She lied. She was just jealous at how successful he was. She had only managed to open one small bakery and only made enough money to afford two employees.

"We can talk business later," Sesshoumaru said, looking out the window. "Business bores me." He added as they pulled up to the circle drive of his mansion. The front gate closing behind them.

He opened the door and held his hand out to her, simultaneously grabbing her bag. "Let's eat." He said as they walked up the stone steps of his huge estate.

Rin had been there before of course but, she was awestruck just the same. She had left in such a hurry the last time that she hadn't really noticed any of the details of her surroundings. The house was absolutely massive, Japanese Shiro style, with bamboo floors and sliding shoji doors. Golden wolves were painted running along the molding and the archways of every entrance and doorway.

Sesshoumaru led Rin down a long hallway, her small hand grasped in his large clawed one. Rin was looking around curiously as they walked. "Wow..." He would hear her whisper every now and then, to which he merely smirked. _'Hn... She's impressed...'_

They reached an open shoji with two massive white, demonic looking dogs with red eyes painted on either side. They were howling up at a full moon that was painted directly above the doorway. She wanted to stop and observe these paintings but, Sesshoumaru pulled her through the doorway before she could stop.

A massive kitchen met her gaze. The cabinets and counters and floor were dark cherry wood with black marble. There was a large island in the middle and two separate fridges built into the back wall. To the left of the doorway was a low dining table with cushions all around it.

"Wow..." She said again, her eyes wide. _'Seriously, how rich is this guy?'_

Sesshoumaru released her hand with a chuckle and opened the fridge. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked in an amused tone. He could feel the girls excitement due to her new surroundings. _'Well, she definitely has good taste. That's nice...'_ He mused to himself.

"Umm..." Rin said in a distracted tone. She was standing by the large window behind the dinning table, staring out at the miles of land he owned. "Watermelon..." She said quietly, her gazed fixed on a large garden just beside the house.

"That's it?" He asked, brows furrowed as he turned to survey the girl. Rin merely nodded.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and pulled out some watermelon. He had recently taken up eating human food and found that he really enjoyed watermelon. It was the only thing he'd tried so far that didn't totally assault his overly sensitive senses.

He walked over to the table, placed the bowl of watermelon down as well as some chopsticks and sat on a cushion. He stared at the girl as he blindly used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the fruit and brought it to his mouth.

Rin could feel his gaze burning into her back. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, a smile on her face. Her smile alone nearly made Sesshoumaru choke. _'Yup... I got it bad...'_

Rin walked slowly to him and took the cushion right next to him. She ignored the chopsticks he had lain out for her and picked a piece up with her bare fingers and put it in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru paused for a second, taking in her behavior. He took another bite as he watched her. "Hn..." He said as he chewed. She looked up at him with a smile, wiping some watermelon juice off her chin with the back of her hand. "What?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his mouthful, never taking his eyes off her. "You eat with your hands often?" He didn't mind, it was just unexpected. He found it really erotic, actually, but, he was not about to tell her that.

Rin blushed slightly as she giggled. "Well... Most of the time..." She admitted. "I've never been any good with chopsticks." She added, stealing the piece of watermelon Sesshoumaru was holding between his chopsticks and taking a bite out of it. She gave him a grin as she chewed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened only a fraction. No one would ever dare take anything from him. Never. But this woman... _'This human woman...'_ He didn't know whether to be irritated or amused by her conduct. So he simply ignored it and picked up another piece. "I could teach you." He said in a bored tone. Rin snatched the second piece of fruit off his chopsticks and tossed it into her mouth. "I'm good" She mumbled through her chews.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his opponent, the corners of his mouth twitched upward. _'One more fucking time...'_ He picked up another piece and slowly brought it to his lips. Rin snatched that one too and was about to toss it into her mouth when Sesshoumaru snatched her thieving little hand in his clawed one. "Eeep" She squealed, wide-eyed. Sesshoumaru cocked his head at her for a moment before leaning down slowly, never taking his molten honey stare off her. Rin's breath hitched in her lungs and her heart started to race. Sesshoumaru licked from the girls knuckle down to the tip of her thumb very slowly, then took the piece of fruit between his teeth and pulled away from her hand, chewing it up victoriously.

Rin shivered but, recovered quickly. She smiled at him teasingly, picked up another piece of watermelon and brought it to Sesshoumaru's lips. Sesshoumaru was taken aback but, did not show it. His heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth just slightly and Rin pushed it past his fangs. He was tempted to nip at her but thought better of it. Rin blushed and stood suddenly.

Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to grab her as she stood. His eyes tinged pink for a moment as he too stood, watching her. He really needed to get his inner youkai under control. _'She's here... She's interested... Just calm the fuck down...'_

"I noticed a garden outside." She said quietly as she walked away from him and back down the hallway. He followed her slowly, his hands in his pockets, his long white hair flowing behind him.

The garden was beautiful. Many different kinds of flowers, sculptures, fountains, and shrubs surrounded a large gazebo. In the center of the gazebo was a large feather bed adorned by a bunch of pillows. The bed itself was a soft cream color, the pillows crimson with gold trim and tassels. Sesshoumaru climbed up the gazebo and laid down on his side, propping his head up on a clawed hand as he watched the human woman wandering aimlessly in his garden. _'What is it about this human woman that_ _entices me so?'_

Rin inspected each group of flowers, picking a few as she went along and humming quietly to herself. She ran her fingers under a golden dragon spouting water from its mouth, picked another flower then walked to where Sesshoumaru was laying. All the while conscious of his gaze on her.

She plopped down next to him, her skirt ruffling around her knees as she did this. She leaned back on a group of pillows, brushing her shoulder against Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sudden closeness but, did not retract.

Rin continued humming as she crossed her legs and started making a flower crown. She swayed slightly to her melody.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for just a moment, listening to her hum. Feeling the heat from her body flowing towards his face, taking in her scent... He sighed happily. He couldn't remember ever feeling so content in his life. This wasn't just an attraction, wasn't just a physical need. This tiny, human woman had rooted herself deep within his being and was threatening to consume him entirely. And he was loving every goddamn second of it. He could simply lay there next to her for an eternity.

He opened his eyes when he felt something soft land on his head. His golden eyes met her chocolate ones, his eyebrow slightly cocked. She outwardly laughed at him.

"What is so funny?" He asked with a little growl.

"Hehe... You just... Haha... You look so cute with that flower crown on your head." She stuttered out in-between laughs.

He narrowed his eyes as his a clawed hand reached for the crown. He was about to tear it off when Rin's hands reached out to stop him.

Rin placed both her hand's on top of Sesshoumaru's. "Please don't! I made that just for you!" She said with a little pout.

Sesshoumaru's softened immediately at her pout. He was irritated by this. He wanted that stupid crown off his head but, at the same time, felt totally inclined to do whatever the baka Ningen asked of him. It was a strange inner conflict that he had never experienced before. He usually just did whatever the fuck he wanted to. Not even considering the people around him. There was a time, long, long ago, when he would have simply killed anyone who got in his way or tried to tell him what to do. He sighed heavily. "As you wish, Rin..." He said quietly, accepting defeat.

Rin's hands rested there for a moment before retracting, as if she didn't trust him entirely. Her face brightened as she placed her own flower crown on her head and leaned back again, staring out into the flowers that surrounded them. She sighed contently. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here. You're so lucky..."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her possessively into him. "You have no idea how true that statement is..." He whispered, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

Rin turned into Sesshoumaru as he pulled her into him. She placed a small hand on his muscular chest and sighed into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. A low purring growl rumbled up between them.

Rin giggled at the vibrations traveling up his chest. She should be scared but, she just wasn't. So, Youkai's existed, at least Inu DaiYouKai, but, she assumed other species did as well.

 _'I don't care what this guy is... He's awakened something inside me that I didn't even know existed... And I need this feeling to survive now...'_


End file.
